


A Siren Rules These Pirate Seas

by TheCharmingCorgi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Lapis is a siren, Lesbian Pirates, Lesbian Sex, Peri is a human, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe some plot actually idk, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharmingCorgi/pseuds/TheCharmingCorgi
Summary: Peridot Vane is an odd pirate who relies on her intelligence and cunning in battle rather than her strength or sword skills. She leads her crew into raids performed right under the noses of their enemies, oftentimes sailing back into the night bearing immense treasures without her adversaries ever knowing they were there.Lapis Lazuli is a siren who hijacked a pirate ship and murdered the captain. She took it over and is now renowned as the most fearsome and ruthless captain of the seas, destroying anyone who dares to stand in her way.But when these two pirates find alliance, and even true trust within each other, what devilish deeds might they get up to?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	A Siren Rules These Pirate Seas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and could not get it out of my mind so here i am.  
> It's not like I have like three other fics I'm trying to finish or anything. Thanks, brain.  
> I'm not at all trying to be accurate with history and what terms or language was used back then. I'm just trying to have fun and write about lesbian pirates.  
> Also, I'm aware that in mythology sirens are literally just naked women and that they've kinda just became evil mermaids now but I have my own design so screw you all I'm going with it.  
> Here's the best description I can give:  
> -A human body and face covered in silver-blue scales  
> -Sclera of the eye is black with blue irises and black pupils  
> -Fins/gills where ears should be  
> -Long mermaid-like tail (still has legs tho)  
> -A line of spikes leading from her neck down her spine and to the end of her tail  
> -Blue-gray hair  
> -Sharp sharky teeth
> 
> Edit: o wow people actually like this lmao. I'll be making a couple other smutty drabbles in this AU so stay tuned folks.

Lapis quietly shut the door to the captain's cabin, muffling the loud, drunken yelling and laughing coming from the deck. Peridot gazed around the room, marveling at the immense collections of trinkets and gadgets Lapis had acquired over the years. She let out a soft "wow", eyes wide and curious.  
"Your crew is ridiculously loud," Lapis said, looking over at her golden-haired companion.  
Peridot didn't respond for a long moment, still staring around the room until her eyes finally met Lapis's. The taller girl raised an eyebrow at her.   
Peri looked confused for a moment before realizing Lapis had said something. "Oh, yes, they are," she said quickly.  
Lapis smiled softly, rolling her eyes and resting her hand on her hip. "I assume you like the decor?"   
Peridot nodded, gaze returning to explore the room. "Where did you get all this?"  
"My personal take from our spoils." Lapis turned to walk over to her dresser and opened it. "My crew can have all the gold they desire. I only want things like these." She picked up a giant shell from her shelf and inspected it. It was decorated in distinctly man-made ways -- gold wire and tiny jewels implanted into the sides that reflected the light of the moon pouring through the window.   
Peridot watched Lapis stare at the object, turning it slowly in her hands. She treated it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world, as if she thought she'd break it to pieces if she held it just a bit too roughly. Then she gently placed it back on the shelf, adjusting it in just the right way to make it the most visually appealing. She then turned and took off her waistcoat, hanging it in the dresser neatly.  
"I like it," Peridot said, walking over and picking up a small model ship. "It's all so beautiful."  
"I'm glad you like it. My crew doesn't understand it, but they don't care as long as they get their share." She shrugged, beginning to unbutton her white shirt.  
Peridot watched her, her face heating up slightly as Lapis slid the garment off, a tied piece of fabric being the only thing that covered her breasts. Lapis felt Peri's gaze on her and she turned to look over her shoulder at the other woman. Peridot quickly turned her head away, placing the model boat back on the shelf.  
"Do any of them ever come in here?" Peridot's voice cracked just slightly as she spoke, and she cleared her throat once she finished her inquiry.  
"No. I don't like people coming in here. Besides you, of course. Any of my crew would certainly break my belongings -- not purposefully, but they would -- and probably feel as though I was going to murder them the entire time. You wouldn't do or think either of those things." Lapis stretched her hands above her head, letting her muscles tense up then relax again as she did. She yawned widely, sharp teeth glistening in the dim light.  
Peri watched her, eyes tracing her friend's gentle curves as she stretched. Her scales shifted on top of her muscles as she did, catching the moonlight and reflecting it onto the floor.  
"No, I wouldn't," Peridot said.   
Lapis looked at her again over her shoulder for a long moment, then turned around fully. She walked over to her, steps slow and deliberate, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. She stopped just a few inches in front of Peridot.  
"Peridot?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.  
"Yes?" Peri couldn't seem to look away from her.  
"Are you scared of me?" She lifted her hand slowly up and tucked a strand of Peridot's hair behind her ear, fingertips lingering against her cheek.  
"No, of course not. I trust you, Lazuli. You're my friend." Lapis's touch sent shivers down her spine.  
Something shifted in Lapis's eyes and expression. "We're more than just friends. I think we both know that." She spread her hand out over Peridot's cheek softly.  
Peri leaned into her hand, raising her own up to place over Lapis's. She nodded slowly.   
Lapis leaned forward, hesitating for just a moment before pressing her lips to Peridot's. Peridot had no reluctance in returning the action, free hand traveling up her arm and resting on her shoulder. Lapis pulled the shorter girl closer, a soft noise escaping the latter's throats as she did.   
Peridot pulled back just slightly when she felt Lapis's fingertips slipping under her shirt, gasping softly. Lapis looked at her, concern in her eyes as she moved her hand away.  
"Are you okay?" she murmured. They were still so close that Peri could feel Lapis's breath on her own lips.   
Peridot nodded softly. "Y-yeah, I just . . . Where is this going, Lazuli?"  
"Where do you want it to go?"  
Peridot looked thoughtful, glancing away for a moment before looking back up. "Lock the door . . ."  
Lapis nodded, releasing Peridot and walking over to the door, sliding the two locks closed and making sure the door wouldn't open. When she turned back around, Peri had her coat off and was sitting on the bed, looking up at Lapis with apparent nervousness in her eyes. Lapis walked over, standing in front of her and crouching down to prop her hands against the mattress on either side of Peri's legs.   
"We can stop if you feel uncomfortable at any time, alright?" She rested her forehead against her partner's.  
Peridot nodded, leaning forward and kissing the siren once again. Lapis hummed against her lips, grasping the collar of her shirt to pull her closer. She climbed fully onto the bed, pinning Peri under her and biting her lip, very careful of her pointed teeth against the delicate skin. Peridot moaned, wrapping her legs around Lapis's hips. Lapis began unbuttoning Peridot's shirt as she kissed down to her neck and shoulder. Peridot ran her hand through Lapis's hair, watching her hands fiddle with the tiny buttons until the shirt could be pulled away.  
Unlike Lapis, Peri didn't wear any garments under her shirt as she found them far too constricting and, frankly, unnecessary.  
Lapis slowly kissed her way down between Peridot's breasts, shirt still covering her nipples and shoulders. She whimpered slightly as Lapis looked up at her, hands slipping up under the fabric.  
"This alright?" She pressed her thumbs just below Peri's breasts.  
Peridot nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. Please..."   
"Please what?" Lapis nipped softly against her sternum.  
She yelped slightly at that, hand gripping Lapis's hair tighter. "Please, touch me."  
Lapis's hands were on her breasts immediately, pulling and twisting her nipples softly, provoking moans from her mouth as she arched her back into the warm touch. Her lips traveled over her torso and neck as Peridot fumbled to undo Lapis's undergarment.  
Lapis paused, smirking against her partner's throat. "Need help there, luv?"  
"How the hell do you tie that thing so tight without suffocating?" Peri huffed as Lapis leaned back and began to untie the fabric.  
Peridot didn't know what to expect. She wasn't sure what kind of biology sirens had compared to humans.  
"It's just the knot that's tight, not the actual fabric." She pulled the fabric slowly off of her chest.  
Peridot stared as she tossed the garment away and turned her gaze back to the woman below her. Lapis's body, dotted with battle scars and covered in silver-blue scales, was absolutely magnificent. She was thin and muscular. Her breasts weren't particularly large but definitely not as flat as Peri's, and unlike a human, she had no nipples, only smooth scales.  
"Enjoying the view?" Lapis smirked, tips of her teeth poking out of her mouth.  
Peri nodded, running her hand over Lapis's side.  
"You know I can always shift to look more appealing to you--"  
Peridot quickly shook her head. "No. No, please, I . . . I think your perfect like this." She looked up at Lapis.  
The siren looked surprised, her smile fading. "I-- . . . Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why wouldn't you want me to be . . . different? More human, different shape, longer hair. Just . . . anything different?" There was genuine shock in her tone and bafflement in her expression.  
Peridot sat up. "Hey, Lapis, no. I don't want you to change. You don't need to change. You're beautiful just like this." She placed her hands on Lapis's cheeks softly. "Why would anyone ever want you to change?"  
Lapis stared at her a long moment before leaning forward and kissing her again, a different sort of feeling being put into it. It was something more than before -- something more passionate, more loving than their last kiss. Peridot slipped her hand gently to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.  
When they pulled away again after several long moments, Peridot's face was flushed and Lapis was panting softly. They rested their heads together again, intertwining their hands together.  
"No one has ever . . . All my other partners always wanted me to be . . . different," Lapis murmured. "No one has ever just wanted me to look like . . . me."  
"I don't know why." Peridot's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "You're beautiful."  
Lapis smiled, looking away briefly. "Thank you." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
Peridot leaned up and kissed Lapis's jaw softly, moving to the crook of her neck a moment later. "You're welcome."   
Lapis hummed, removing Peridot's shirt completely and tossing it on the floor. She ran her fingers down the shorter woman's back and to the waist of her pants, slipping just barely underneath them. Peridot moved her own hands down to Lapis's thighs, letting them travel up the insides and to her belt buckle. She fiddled with it for a moment before undoing it and shifting her pants down her hips. She felt Lapis kiss at her ear softly before pushing her back against the mattress and biting down on her neck harshly. Peridot yelped, then hit Lapis's shoulder playfully.   
"Ow," Peri huffed.   
Lapis giggled mischievously, hands returning to Peri's breasts. Peridot grumbled as an attempt to hide her moan.  
"You're gonna leave a mark." Peridot continued to pull Lapis's pants fully down her legs, letting them fall off the edge of the bed, boots sliding off with them.  
"Good." Lapis pressed her lips against Peri's nipple, sticking her tongue out slightly as she did.  
Peri quickly lifted her hand to cover her mouth, muffling her surprised moan. In response, Lapis ran her own hand up Peri's arm and uncovered her mouth, their gazes meeting.  
"I wanna hear you," she whispered, dragging her teeth against the smaller girl's nipple.  
Peridot whimpered, letting her head fall back against the mattress as Lapis continued. The blue-haired woman sucked roughly against Peri's nipple, one hand massaging her other breast as her other hand made its way down to her pants. Peri jumped slightly when she felt Lapis's hand between her legs, rubbing her through the fabric. She moaned, grinding down against her hand best she could, suddenly feeling even more desperate than before.  
Lapis pulled her lips away from her partner's breast and leaned back to undo her pants. While she did, it gave Peridot a chance to fully basque in her unclothed beauty. Her delicate curves and shiny scales accompanied by oh-so-perfect thighs. Peridot was sure no one else in the entire world could ever be as beautiful as the fearsome Captain Lapis Lazuli, especially in this moment.   
Peridot suddenly realized Lapis had stopped unbuckling her pants and was now staring down at her as well. Her gaze was on Peri's chest and torso, traveling down to her half-off pants, obviously imagining what lay underneath. Her breaths came out in a slow, shaky rhythm as she stared. She moved her hand gently up Peridot's side and to the deep scar that ran across her stomach and ribs. She traced her fingertips along it, looking up at Peridot's face.  
"God, you're beautiful," she said softly.  
"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you." Peridot smiled lovingly.  
Lapis smiled back, then shifted her gaze back down to Peri's pants as she finished undoing them. She slid them down her hips and off her legs along with her boots. She ran her hands along her legs and up to her hips, leaning in to press kisses against her stomach. Peridot sighed shakily, watching her as she made her way further and further down until she was kissing and biting at the woman's inner thighs, creating hickeys and bruises there that no one else would ever get to see.  
Peridot let out a soft "ah!" as Lapis pressed her soft lips just above her partner's clit. She whimpered softly as Lapis peppered kisses around her outer folds and upper thighs, her tongue slipping out every so often to press lightly against her skin.   
Finally, after several long minutes of teasing and kissing, Lapis let her tongue dip between Peridot's folds. Peridot shuddered and moaned lowly as Lapis rubbed her tongue against Peri's clit in an up and down motion, occasionally letting it slip inside of her. The louder Peridot's moans got, the rougher and more insistent her partner's actions became. She could feel the pressure of her orgasm building up further and further, and just as she felt as if she was about to come, Lapis pulled away. Peridot let out a soft whine as she did, opening her eyes to look up at the siren. She had a smirk on her face, one that sent chills down Peridot's spine.  
Lapis shifted slowly, lifting up Peri's left leg and wrapping it around her scale-covered hip. She let her own leg swing over Peridot's hip, resting her knee against the mattress. Peri let out shaky breaths as Lapis slowly lowered her hips to touch her partner's, the smirk never leaving her face. She leaned forward and kissed Peridot softly, wrapping her arm around the leg slung over her hip and letting her free hand rest on Peri's waist. Peridot moaned sharply into the kiss as Lapis began grinding their hips together, clits rubbing together and sending sharp bursts of pleasure through their bodies.  
Peridot was moaning Lapis's name now, gripping her wrist in one hand and the bedsheets in her other as Lapis quickened her thrusts. The siren had moved her mouth to her lover's neck now, leaving hickeys and marks that would be nearly impossible to hide. Peridot was teetering on the edge, her heart pounding and eyes screwed shut as she chased her oncoming orgasm.  
It was Lapis whispering in her ear that finally got her.   
"Come with me," she muttered.  
Peridot came, body shaking underneath Lapis's as she tightened her grip on the top's wrist, pleasure rushing through her body. Lapis's nails dug into her hips and leg, her own body quivering as she thrusted a few more slow times, then stopped. Their foreheads were pressed gently together as they rode out their last few aftershocks together, eyes closed and panting softly. Peridot let go of Lapis's wrist and shakily lifted her hand up to the side of her face, fingertips slipping into her messy blue locks. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lapis's exhausted face. The siren's eyes were still closed and lips parted as she tried to steady her breathing.   
"You're amazing," Peri murmured, rubbing her thumb against Lapis's cheek.  
Lapis opened her eyes to meet her partner's and smiled gently. "So are you." She kissed Peridot softly, letting her thumbs rub against the indentions her nails had made against the smaller woman's hip and leg. She pulled back again, gaze shifting down to Peridot's neck. She chuckled softly. "You're going to have trouble hiding those," she teased.  
Peridot lifted her hand up to her neck and grumbled. "Jerk," she huffed.  
"You liked it. Don't act like you didn't." She grinned.   
"Doesn't mean I have to like the fact that they're actually there. What if one of the crew sees?"  
"Then they'll know you're mine," she purred.  
Peridot rolled her eyes. Lapis chuckled, kissing her once again as she began to untangle their legs from each other's. She laid down beside Peridot, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer, kissing the scar on her forehead. Peri hummed, resting an arm over Lapis's waist.  
"Stay with me?" the siren asked quietly, some form of hesitancy in her voice.  
Peridot nodded. "As long as you want me to." She nuzzled her face into Lapis's neck.  
Lapis smiled, resting her chin on Peridot's head. "Thank you," she said, "for everything."  
Peridot just hummed, kissing Lapis's collarbone softly.   
Lapis closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, and fell asleep there with her newfound lover.


End file.
